Mentally Challenged Oneshot Madness: gondola
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Raindrop Ninja and I gave each other a challenge. We would choose a pairing Spamano, FrUk, etc. and the other person would make up a scenario Lovino is working at a gondola agency. The place closes and Lovino is taking his own evening ride, little does he know that a CERTAIN Spaniard is taking his evening nap in a CERTAIN gondola... WARNING: Human names included, Bad Language


_Okay, so I made this one-shot because Raindrop Ninja and I made a challenge. We each would choose a pairing (Spamano, FrUk, etc.) and the other person would make a scenario for the writer. Rain gave me the scenario of Lovino working at a gondola agency. He takes an evening ride and Spain is asleep on the gondola~ Romantic, no? (Almost spelled Romano instead of romantic~) Hope you like this long One-shot~ (Human names included, Lovino and Antonio's point of view, bad language)_

Damn, my legs are so stiff. Why did I take this job again? Hmm… I do love to ride on the water… but! Damn my stupid Fratellino it's all your damn fault! Fuck him, fuck my boss, and fuck these stupid tourists! It's not like they're Italian! Oh well… I guess it's not Feliciano's fault that he has the smaller brain of the two of us.

He had gone up to my boss dragging along me –a worthless, unemployed, Italian with a caterpillar lip. Italy had made me stand up on one of the gondolas and I had done what the job asked me to, row down the river. My boss had loved my performance and hired me. He expected me to get up at 7:00 in the morning, 7:00! I was either too much of a coward or needed the money enough to not turn down the job offer,

So here I was, Lovino Vargas, tough (secretly coward), South Italy, giving rides to tourists. I guess it wasn't so bad, I only fad a part-time job at the moment. But all the other workers think… since I'm the newbie, I can take most of the shifts, FOR NO PAY!

Anyway, I decided to reward myself for all the hard work I had done… I hadn't cursed at a customer or my boss in TWO DAYS! I walked into the dark room full of docked gondolas and chose one. A mid-evening ride wouldn't hurt, would it? I untied it and stepped onto the back, keeping my balance (I had done it many times). I picked up the long oar and paddled out of the small dock.

I decided to make a ring around Venice, it wouldn't be suspicious or anything. The sun was going down around 6:30, the cold nights had started coming to Venice, so not many people were out and about.

What I didn't expect to hear next though, was a sigh. I held my breath to see if it was mw, but I heard a soft humming voice. "…Que se muera 'en un instante, por el miedo equivocarme, todo awuello por loque undia soñé… vuelve tarde, pero vuelve… hoy quiero verte… vuela… que la vida es una rveda… (English version- To die 'in an instant, fear being wrong, all awuello by foulbrood undia dreamed ... back later, but ... today I want to see you again ... again ... that life is a rveda ... )"

I looked at the different sidewalks, but didn't find that damned Tomato Bastard anywhere. I sighed and looked down at my shoes to notice… my feet weren't the only body parts I saw. I saw a foot, a leg, a torso, an arm… (you get the idea). Only to realize that laying in front of me was the loathing, happy-go-lucky dumbass I had been looking for.

- Awesome-oh-of-course-it-is parting line (Spain's point of view) -

"Lovi~"

"My Little Tomato~"

"Come here my sweet little, Tomato Princess~"

"I'm not a principessa!" Lovino yelled as he ran away from his beloved.

"Than what about a big, spicy, Prince, Si?"

Lovino looked away and I took this chance to dash over to the small child and pick him up. Suddenly, Lovino wasn't a kid anymore but a big strong man. He was fidgety in my arms, but didn't seem to dislike it. "Are you okay, Prince?"

"This is awkward Tony, let me down…" A blush came to Lovino's already bright cheeks.

"Nah, I like it this way~" Then I swooped in to kiss him. He kissed back passionately.

"… Lovi~"

"… Tony! Tomato Bastard!"

"… Wait what?"

- Why-is-there-a-line-because-we're-changing-people-of-course parting line-

"… Tony! Tomato Bastard!"

"… Wait what?"

The Tomato Bastard looked up to see my amber/green eyes. It looked as if he hadn't known what he'd been doing, had he? When I had found him on my boat, I had dropped my oar and knelt down to see him unconscious.

His face is so peaceful… if only it looked like this all the time instead of that stupid dazzling grin. If only he was quiet like this instead of calling me his 'Little Tomato'. How are you supposed to get a guy to love you for a man, if he treats you like a kid? Antonio was never going to see me for the man I was…

While I was thinking this over, Antonio wasn't lying down anymore, nor was his face peaceful. He had that stupid idiotic grin on his face again. 'Damn this guy gets on my very last nerves!'

He was still asleep I noticed, and not wanting to wake him up, I calmed down. Well, at least I was calm until Antonio said, "Come here my sweet little Tomato Princess~" I was totally outraged, this was another one of his 'adorable' nicknames, I was over the edge when he got closer. He was a little hunched over and his arms that were at his sides grabbed onto my shoulders!

"Then how about my big spicy Tomato Prince~?" I heard this and I relaxed my nerves a little.

Then I started to wonder, 'Why is he calling me this? What is he trying to accomplish?'

Antonio finally said, "Nah, I like it this way~" Then he came down and kissed me. 'KISSED. ME! What was he toying with my feelings?'

I was shocked a few moments before I started kissing him back; I wanted him to kiss me more and hold me in his arms. I hoped it would last forever, but this might be the climax to a REALLY bad joke…

"…Tony! Tomato Bastard!" I had broken the kiss and tried shaking him, so that he would come to his senses. When Antonio looked up at me his eyes were filled with love… then confusion.

"Lovi? I thought we were at my house? What…?" He looked down at the gondola, "Do you know what's going on?"

"You were asleep in the gondola I was riding, I finally noticed you and tried to wake you up, but… you…" I blushed maroon, "Y-you… kissed… me…" My gaze turned angry, "YOU FUCKING KISSED ME! What the fuck? Is this some type of sick game? Why did yo-!"

I was shushed by another kiss from Loving, understanding Antonio, "Te amo, I love you, that's why…" He trailed off and blushed himself. I looked back at him with a glare.

"You're so damn annoying!" I cried and smashed my lips onto his with so much momentum that we both fell off the boat.

After we both got on the boat again I actually smiled, "Ti amo Antonio, I… love you too!"


End file.
